Insert Deep Pokemon Related Title Here
by Ricla Topleaf
Summary: Eternity was a not-so-ordinary high school student with a dark past. She knew she had strange powers ever since she was a little girl, but never knew she was special. That's because she was unaware of her destiny as the greatest Pokemon Trainer in history. This is a parody of some really bad stories out there. It's a Mary-Sue fic, but you're supposed to hate this story. Enjoy.


**READ ME!**

So today I decided I was so bored that I would post one of my many stories onto . In all of these years I've never done that, I've always been too afraid. So I decided I would post this one. It's **MEANT TO BE BAD**. I can't believe I am posting this actually.

**THIS STORY IS MEANT TO MAKE FUN OF CHARACTERS LIKE THIS.** I took something as innocent and cute and awesome as the original Pokemon and did this with it, plunked in a Mary-Sue. I doubt anyone will even bother reading this. It's not even that funny. But my friends and I laughed our asses off while reading it.

So without further ado, enjoy the awfulness.

Warning: If you reap on me for how little knowledge I have on Pokemon, I will not care. Because I purposely made it this bad and all about the OC. Please just look at this story in a funny way.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Pokemon unfortunately and I don't keep Ash, Brock and the lot in my basement. They don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them. Please don't hate me, Pokemon creaters. It's all in good fun.

~Insert a Deep Pokemon Related Title Here~

The day that Eternity had decided to take the long way home from school changed her life. It had been like any other day; Eternity was passing by the crowd of popular kids with her screamo music at full blast in her ears. She needed to drown out the shouts from the other kids, the ones that caused her many unsuccessful suicide attempts. Her mother was just as disgusting as the those kids. She constantly beat Eternity for being different from everyone else and ruining her life. Eternity had murdered her father when she was three, but no one had found out it was her. The police would never think that a three year old girl could stab her father twenty times while he was taking a bath, drown him in the bloody water and then take his dead bloody body and put it into his and her mother's bed. But Eternity had done it.

Her mouth stretched into a twisted, psychotic grin at the memory. She had done it when she was three, she could definitely do it now that she was sixteen. She whirled around to face the stupid prep kids that were following her. They all gasped and jumped back in fright.

"What's your problem, FREAK?!" This ditzy blonde girl exclaimed, hiding behind her boyfriend.

"I…am…your…NIGHTMARE!" Eternity screamed, and then ran at the girl and her boyfriend.

Her boyfriend jumped out of the way, and Eternity quickly choked the girl to death. The whole crowd watched, scared out of their minds. Then she ran at the group and grabbed random kids, punching them until they bled from the eye sockets while everyone ran for their lives. In total she killed twelve kids; she'd get the rest some day. Eternity felt better than ever. She hoisted her tattered black backpack that was covered in patches (Slayer, Cannibal Corpse and Slipknot were only some of them) on her shoulders, put her music back on full blast in her ears and ran like lightening. She didn't run because she was afraid, she ran because she was beyond happy. She had forgotten how happy she had felt when she watched the blood pour from her father's wounds. Killing those preps was like revenge only better. Eternity ran and ran until darkness had swept over the sky and she was no longer in her town. She finally stopped running as she approached a sign that said _PALLET TOWN – 3 KILOMETERS_.

She had never heard of this place. Had she really ran that far? Eternity had never seen a place called Pallet Town on the map. She decided to go there; she figured she had enough money from selling drugs, cigarettes and condoms to pay for a night or two at a hotel in the town. That was her only way of making money, since no one would hire her. They were too scared of her and thought she would scare away customers. It made sense, because when Eternity walked down the street, parents would hold their children closer to them. Sometimes the children would even scream and cry; it made Eternity feel happy, an emotion that had always been quite foreign to her.

Eternity was cutting through the tall grass to get to this place called Pallet Town quicker, when suddenly a dark shadow jumped at her from amidst the long strands of grass. It clawed at her, its red eyes glowing in the darkness. Eternity screamed at the top of her lungs and tried to fight whatever it was away. Pain seared through her body as it made gashes in her chest and face. Tears stung Eternity's pale blue eyes. Pale blue was the colour they turned when she was sorrowful, usually when she was cutting herself. For once, she didn't want to die. She wanted to see this new place called PalletTown; she wanted to enjoy the beautiful feeling of murdering those stupid preps who deserved to die for so long.

That was when she heard a voice in the distance. It was a boy's voice, and when he spoke, the creature stopped attacking her and she heard it run away.

"PIKACHU, I CHOOSE YOU!"

A flash of light made Eternity shield her tearful eyes.

"PIKA PIKA!" Another voice called.

Eternity had no idea what was going on, but there were shouts and strange voices surrounding her. She was crouched in the grass, shaking and bleeding.

Suddenly she felt hands on her arms. Immediately she screamed and flailed around, "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME!"

"It's okay, I'll keep you safe until the battle is over," A deep voice said in her ear, "Don't worry, we'll help you."

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Eternity screeched, then turned and punched the man in the face. Even when she couldn't see anything her aim was perfect.

She was getting dizzy, and she couldn't see where she was going. The sounds began to become more distant…or maybe they were getting quieter…slowly Eternity lost consciousness and fell to the ground.

_Eternity was walking through a never ending tunnel, black as death's worst nightmare. A tiny light could be seen in the far distance, but no matter how far Eternity walked, she couldn't get any closer to it. Suddenly the corpses of her parents were coming toward her, their red glowing eyes looking just like the creature's that had attacked her. Eternity tried to turn the other way and run, but she could not. Her parents brought the light with them, and it blinded Eternity's eyes. As she let out a silent scream, her parents grabbed her and the light engulfed them. _

"NOOOOOOO!" Her scream rang out as she awoke from her dream. She found herself in an uncomfortable bed, staring up at a bright white ceiling. Immediately she heard a voice.

"Oh dear, calm down! You're safe now, but try not to move too much okay dear?"

The voice was sickeningly sweet. Eternity's green eyes blinked up at a red-headed nurse. Green was the colour her eyes turned when she was tired or confused.

"Who are you?! Where am I?!" Eternity asked abruptly, sitting up.

The nurse jumped back, "Oh my! Please lie back down, dear! My name is—,"

"Nurse Joy! Is she awake?" A familiar deep voice interrupted.

It was the voice of the guy who had tried to rape her in the dark. He was tall, tan and had brown spiky hair. And his eyes looked like lines. How could he see where he was going with his eyes closed?

"Yes, she's awake," Nurse Joy replied, "But she needs to continue resting. Her wounds are—,"

Eternity had gotten straight out of the bed. Her bandages fell off; she felt completely fine.

Nurse Joy gasped, "Your wounds have healed so fast?!"

Eternity glared at the guy, "You. Don't even come near me."

The guy chuckled and blushed, "Tough chick, huh? Well, let me introduce myself. My name's Brock…I'd _love_ to know yours."

Eternity let him come close and then she kneed him in the balls.

"Now put a cast on that and it'll be a nice accessory for that bruise on your cheek from earlier." Eternity said, and took the rest of her bandages off.

Brock was whimpering, "Ah, Nurse Joy would you do me a favor and—,"

WHAP! Nurse Joy smacked him across the face and stormed out of the room.

"Don't try anything on _me_, Brock," Eternity growled, her eyes changing from purple to brown. Purple was the colour they turned when she was angry, "Now tell me where the hell I am."

Brock had to sit down because Eternity had kneed him so hard, "You're in PalletTown at the PokémonCenter."

"The _what_?!"

"PokémonCenter," Brock repeated, wincing, "It's actually a hospital for Pokémon…we don't have a hospital for humans here, so—,"

"What the hell is a Pokémon?!"

Brock looked stunned, and not just because of Eternity's haunting beauty.

"You must have hit your head when you collapsed…how can you not know what a Pokémon is?"

Eternity scowled at him, "I'm not from here. Explain."

Brock still looked extremely puzzled, "Well…that was a Pokémon that attacked you in the tall grass! A Charizard to be exact! Funny, they only attack powerful souls."

"What are you, a child? It was just a demon!" Eternity snapped, "Now where's my backpack? I want out of here!"

"Wait, don't you want to know how I saved you?" Brock asked eagerly.

Eternity's eyes flashed purple, "Did you rape me while I was unconscious?!"

"NO!" Brock exclaimed, cringing in fear, "But I did carry you here!"

Eternity was about to smack him in the head when someone came into the door, distracting her.

"_I_ was the one who saved you!" The person exclaimed. It was another guy; he looked younger than Brock, with fair skin, big eyes and black spiky hair.

"PIKA-CHU!" A voice squeaked, sounding angry.

Eternity looked down at the boy's feet to see a weird furry yellow creature. For a second she thought it was kinda cute.

"Oh right," The boy said bashfully, "I guess Pikachu was really the one who saved you. My name's Ash Ketchum! What's yours?"

"What is _that_?!" Eternity asked, pointing at the yellow creature.

The boy looked confused for a second, then he picked up the creature, "Oh, this is Pikachu!"

"Ash, she doesn't know what a Pokémon is!" Brock said.

"Oh! Well, Pikachu's a Pokémon," Ash explained, "He's a trained Pokémon, unlike the one that attacked you in the tall grass!"

Eternity stared at this Pikachu creature. It looked friendly enough.

"Well, what were you guys doing hanging out around there?" She asked.

"We're Pokémon Trainers," Ash explained, "We live for that shit! Whoops, I'm not supposed to swear!"

Eternity snickered, "Wow. Well, thanks I guess. Can we just get out of this hospital now?"

"Sure! But don't tell me you're leaving PalletTown so soon! I can tell you all about Pokémon if you want." Ash said with a smile.

Brock cleared his throat loudly, "I've been a Pokémon trainer longer than Ash. I know everything about Pokémon!"

Eternity rolled her eyes, "Fine, whatever. But first I need to find my backpack…"

Brock and Ash immediately ran around looking for her backpack.

"PIKA PEE!" Pikachu shouted, running into the room with the backpack in his mouth.

"Pikachu says that they were looking through the backpack for drugs and weapons, but he stole it away!" Ash translated.

"Well be better run like hell!" Eternity exclaimed, grabbing her backpack and jumping out the window.

Astonished, Ash and Brock followed her out the window and Pikachu was also out just in time.

After catching his breath, Brock asked, "So _do_ you have drugs and weapons in there?"

Eternity grinned slyly, "Yes, and many other bad things."

"Good thing we made a run for it!" Ash said, "Hey, there's Professor Oak's laboratory! We should stop by and introduce him to…" He trailed off because he had not yet learned the mysterious beauty's name.

"My name is Seraphina...but I go by the name Eternity." She replied, looking off into the distance.

"Those are both such beautiful names!" Brock exclaimed.

Eternity's head snapped back to pierce him with her purple eyes, "Seraphina is _not_ beautiful. Never speak that name to me again—got it?"

Brock and Ash both nodded quickly and Eternity's eyes faded into golden brown, the colour they were when she didn't harbor a particularly strong emotion, "Good. Where shall we go now? I may as well stay here…it's better than going home."

"Pika pika chu chu!" Pikachu exclaimed.

"Who the hell is Professor Oak?" Eternity asked.

Ash gasped, "You understood what Pikachu was saying?"

Eternity had not even realized this, "Yeah…I guess I did. Is that weird?"

"Well, not _really_," Ash replied, "Pokémon trainers and such have grown up learning to understand the language of their chosen Pokémon types. It took me a long time before I could fully understand Pikachu!"

"Pika pika chuuu!" Pikachu tugged on Eternity's tights.

"So Pikachu wants me to go into Professor Oak's lab here so I can learn about Pokémon," Eternity said, "Fine, I'm going, I'm going!"

Ash, Brock and Eternity followed Pikachu into the lab. This had been where Ash first learned about Pokémon too and where he was first given Pikachu. Every time he stepped inside, memories flooded back.

Eternity was taking the first steps into what would become her new life.


End file.
